Let It Be A Nightmare
Let It Be A Nightmare is the first ever story of the Silent Slasher Series to be published and the introduction to two major reoccurring characters, Kent Davis and Mason Riddick. In the original submission, the year was given as 176-, leaving the exact year unclear. However, since Kent is 19 in the story and then 269 in Master of Puppets, which takes place 250 years later, it can be reasonably assumed the year is 1766. Detailed Plot Summary The story begins with Kent running through the forest, pursued by Renegade and reevaluating his choice to join the army. The latter had followed him from a frontier bar after defeating two of his fellow soldiers in an attempt to capture him and steal the letters containing battle plans from him. While fleeing, Kent falls into a stream and ruins the letters. Renegade almost catches him, but Kent sweeps her legs out from under her. Kent runs away again, with Renegade, who has changed into her kelusine form to chase him back down, close behind. The sun has almost set when Kent comes across an old man, whom he begs for protection and help. The man is unsympathetic, even aggressive, and points a Kentucky Long Rifle at him. Kent, horrified and despaired, asks the man if he'd let him die just because he's a British Soldier, to which the old man growls that it because of that exact reason he would. Kent turns to flee from the old man, only to be met with the sight of Renegade advancing on him. Although shocked at her change of form, Kent tries to beg her to leave him alone. Renegade simply says it is not his day, and lunges at her. It is unsure if she intended to overshoot or not, but she misses Kent and the soldier flees yet again. The sun has by now set, and Kent cannot see where he’s going. He turns to see how close Renegade is and runs headfirst into a low hanging branch. He falls onto his back and lies helpless as Renegade approaches, again in Beta mode. She pins Kent down after reassuring him she doesn’t plan to harm him. She makes a reference to Mason, saying he doesn't want to hurt Kent either, although she doesn’t call the Silent Slasher by name. Despite Kent’s desperate pleading, she knocks the soldier out via a damp cloth soaked in some type of anesthetic. When Kent regains consciousness, he is bound to a chair with Ace and Renegade in front of him. He starts to scream but Ace covers his mouth and points a flintlock pistol at him, warning him that screaming would “be detrimental to his health”. Renegade then comes forward with the soaked letters and questions Kent about them. As she's questioning, they fall apart in her hand, prompting her to curse gravity and throw the letters over her shoulder. She questions Kent about the information, to which he denies any knowledge. Ace then asks, and again Kent denies. Ace grows angry and grabs Kent's jaw, asking one last time. Kent avoids Ace's glare and denies knowing anything for the third time. Ace lets go of Kent's jaw and tells Renegade to get the vial. Characters In Order of Appearance Kent Davis Renegade Bloodsmoke Mason Riddick Scarlett Bloodsmoke Jerry (Kent's friend) Tod (Kent's friend) Trivia The exact contents of the letters is never revealed. The writer may have chosen a Kentucky Long Rifle opposed to a Brown Bess Musket due to her Kentucky heritage. Category:Silent Slasher Series Category:Redcoats Category:Alphians Category:Short Stories Category:Rageryans Category:Ace Category:Renegade Category:Kent